Maximilian Rob Pierre
"Whats a revolution without a little blood?" The cool, calculated child soldier of the rebelion. Cross him and you might never get the ability to uncross him. Personality An aristocratic pain in the ass in actual society, he grew up in a very influential family, as he is the last one of his kind (of Ilet) His genetic sequence comes to an end with him if he can't find a girl. He joined the rebels early and fought as a child soldier, his rare blood affording him abilities that helped him rise through the ranks. The spoiled aristocratic brat left his rich spoiled ways behind him when he left his foster home, now the most respected and likable man on the battlefield, though this attitude very slowly returns when he is in a city. As such, he is usually confined to the countryside. In his countryman version, he is polite, well mannered, and very considerate of everyone, attempting to be as much a gentleman as possible(well, as gentlemanly as you can get in BDUs). His aristocratic version is actually very interested in causing as much death as possible in the shortest amount of time possible, gathering blood for his own consumption. He also tends to be slightly satanic, completely disregarding any religion and making a mockery of Zionists whenever he sees them. Also, his wardrobe starts to take a turn for the extravagant so if he starts wearing a cape then you had better get him out of the city. (surprisingly the cape comes about a day or two before he turns fully) History He was found on the doorstep of an orphanage in the countryside, with him was no more than a toy sword and a birth certificate stating only his name and his race as Ilet, the parents names were cut out. Over time, he was raised with the other children where he made many friends and grew to his affinity with the country side and his friends, often wandering out to explore nature and sometimes, fall into the nearby brook. He was given basic education which he struggled at, fussed and even cried over. His apparent lack of perfection in the academic field, was soothed by his almost perfection in the physical arts and intuitive ability, having kept his admittedly large wooden sword, he demonstrated extreme efficiency with it, something he is proud of. One fateful day when he was merely 8 years old the orphanage was visited by a politician who simply visited the place to boost his popularity. The children were herded out and made to smile and sing for the dignitary, though when he was strolled out, the politician immediately noticed the fangs, abnormally pale skin, lizard-like pupils and the odd elegance. He was asked if he would want to tour the city and agreed to go with the politician. So bidding goodbye to his friends, he set off on his merry way to the city, bringing his wooden (he replaced the toy with a wooden one) sword and his blanket. When he was fast asleep however, his DNA was scanned and they found that he contained a trace of Vampire DNA, once thought extinct. AND BLAH BLAH, TIME PASSES AND WE GET TO HERE IM TOO LAZY TO TYPE MORE. Activity Other Due to his particular bloodline, he heals on a scale of 3 times faster than normal Ilet. He can also further accelerate this to 6 times by drinking fresh blood, the blood must contain hemoglobin in order for this to work. Blood is not actually necessary to his survival but it helps a lot as it not only boosts his healing but also heightens his reflexes and increases his strength for a short time. He carries a sword into battle, don't ask why but he did score kills with it. He bears the same name as one of the leaders of the french revolution. His birthdate also falls on Bastille day, which is the day the french revolution officially began. Category:Aliens Category:Characters